A semiconductor storage device such as a NAND EEPROM includes a memory cell array and peripheral circuits that drives the memory cell array. Semiconductor elements such as transistors, capacitors, and resistance elements are incorporated in the peripheral circuits of the semiconductor storage device such as the NAND EEPROM. Among these semiconductor elements, the resistance elements are used to set internal voltages generated in a booster circuit or to set units of clocks (a timer) for determining an operation timing of a memory circuit and the peripheral circuits. Therefore, fluctuations in resistances of the resistance elements cause fluctuations in the internal voltages or the timer, and this disadvantageously results in defective memory devices. To handle such a problem, it has been desired to suppress the fluctuations in the resistances of the resistance elements.